Touch,Tease, and Turn Around
by Saberai
Summary: Naoe takes some "tips" from Kosaka on how to get to Takaya. Did the "plan" worked?


Touch, Tease, and Turn Around

I had to stop the series because the other ones were not that good. So, you're stuck with only the "first" one. Sorry.  
This fic has been ripped from my Livejournal so other fans please tell me what you think!

The city lights.

Sparkle with color late at night. Naoe walks to a small pub. It's too hot to wear a suit, so he wears a soft cotton shirt and slacks.

Naoe settles down and chills drinking a bottle of Hennesey.

It looks like Kagetora has done him wrong again.

He stares at the glass filled with ice and rewinds to earlier that night.

When he and Takaya had a hot, lustful, night.

_In his car._

Just as Naoe was trying to enjoy seducing him, he was bitterly rejected and almost degraded.

Every week, everytime, Takaya becomes the prick. After their "session", the boy becomes cocky,demanding to put Naoe in a demeaning position which he _knows_ Naoe won't put up with. Tossing the man's affections away, Takaya got out of the car and rode his motorbike home.

Naoe back in his present time in the bar. A voice behind Naoe asked to sit with him. He turns around and there is Kosaka.

"Mind as well." Naoe motions him to sit on the chair.

"Kagetora dissed you again, I suppose."  
"What is it to you, Kosaka? You want him?"  
"You're just too headstrong. You ever thought of--"  
"Quitting him?"  
"You are his pet. Are you?"

Naoe looks away. He's tired of being treated like that, especially from Takaya.

"So I see, Naoe. You know if a master doesn't always give his pet what it wants, it'll run away.  
Clearly, that is what you're doing...  
again.

And eventually, the master's pet comes back because it always wait until his master gets real worried. Animals can sense that."

"Are you saying that I should hold my affections from him? I don't have to hear this--"  
"I'm afraid you do. You've always know that Kagatora turns into Takaya whenever he gets turned on by anxiety, and then he turns around and tries to torture you."

Naoe lowers his head down so his bangs covers his disturbed face a little.

"Yes...he always does that."  
"Well, go to him, fondle him often.

Play with him. Until you think you can take his rejection, you leave.

The poor boy will be so horny, he'll have to beg you to touch him again."

Naoe turns towards him,  
"Like a master who would beg his pet to come back home."

Kosaka smiled,

"Then the game is already set.

Tell me, Naoe. With the two of you always hurting each other constantly and then 'make-up,' would that make Kagetora not the only one who is masochistic, but you yourself as well?"

Naoe smiles softly," I just can't let him go."

"What a shame, such a shame."  
"The trick is not to get him jealous. Knowing Takaya he would retaliate."

The tall man leaves his tip on the counter and heads out.

The hotel that Naoe stays in has 'club-nite' meaning a big party with a popular DJ on the first floor. Naoe goes to the elevator but notices a fuss among the bouncers.

It's Takaya!

"What da hell you're talking about! I am older than I look!--Don't touch me!"

"Takaya-san!"  
"Naoe--"  
"I'm so sorry gentlemen. I'll take care of him."

The two guys walk from the bewildered crowd heading towards the stairs.

"Takaya-san, what were you doing over there besides trying to get in...with a fake ID?"  
" That bastard jipped me! I'm never coming to him anymore!"  
"You're better off waiting until you're old enough."

"Anyway, Naoe. Where have you been?"  
"Out. Why are you concerned about it?"  
"Hhmp! No reason."  
"Let's go to our room to relax."  
"Yea. We can be away from this noisy place."

Naoe and Takaya walks in their room. Naoe takes a shower while Takaya watch some TV lying on the bed.

Steam floats in the shower room and Naoe stands in the mist thinking about the game plan.

_  
"I would have to tease Kagetora-sama in order for him to pursue me? Will it work?_

Will he be desperate for me?"

Naoe turns off the shower, wraps a towel around him and steps out.

Takaya takes his bookbag and tosses it on the bed. Naoe gets dressed and fixes his hair in front of the mirror.

He sprays on his intoxicating colonge and opens the door.

What he did see is an absolute shock.

_"Hi, Naoe.."_

Takaya seductively said turning his head in front of a wall mirror.

He's wearing a red satin blouse with a short, booty-tight skirt. Red Cover Girl lipstick and gloss shines on his lips. The mascara and eye shadow highlights his narrow, bright eyes. Red clip-on earrings shimmer on his earlobes.

"What do you think, Naoe? I've found a real VIP card in your clothes. Now the both of us can go to the party. You sneaky bastard. You had one the whole time."

Naoe isn't sure what to feel at the moment. Anger? Aroused? Disgusted? Embarrassment? He just doesn't know.

"Why would you do that? Snooping in my luggage like tha--"  
"Who's the boss here? Now, I'm _commanding _you to take me to the club downstairs."  
"...you're wearing Haruie's make-up and outfit, are you?"  
"Well, the skirt I _did_ brought. I've waxed my legs the night before. I wanted to do some experimenting, but I can do that at the party."

Naoe walks to the door and grabs the doorknob.

"Well, are you coming?"

Takaya and Naoe walks out and head towards the elevator. On their way there, Takaya walks a little ahead of him.

The skirt outlines his small, shapely behind. Naoe's eyes scans his body and floats way down below his waist.

_And he stares at it!_

_"I must focus on the plan."_ He can feel his heart beat a little quicker.

Naoe catches the corner of the boy's eye looking at him,  
he sees the red-coloured grin curls his lips.

_"Ugh! He could be doing that just to mess with me!"_

Somehow upon that thought, Naoe uses his discipline to cool down and keep his cool.

The couple arrives at the party. Naoe flashes his card to the bouncers and they go upstairs into the VIP room. Takaya and Naoe notices there are rooms along the corridor. They approach the attendant's desk for a door key.

"So, what room will you two have?" The woman asks in a soft, seductive tone.  
"We'll take that room out back."  
The attendant looks at the couple and smirks a smile.  
"Will it be private?"  
"Of course."

The lady leads the two down the small, red corridor to the last VIP room. She gives him a 'do not disturbed' door knob tag.  
They go in and she closes the door.

Inside is a long love-seat made of scarlet leather. Red lights move around dancing to the music in the room. Red-purple carpet drapes in front of the long sofa. A small round table stands before them as they sit down.

Naoe pours some sparkling wine in the two glasses. Takaya takes a sip and Naoe sits back relaxing. The music can be heard from downstairs as though they are down there. It plays a smooth rhythmitic beat that makes the red lights dance as well.

"Hey, Naoe. You want to dance?"  
"No. Besides, you could dance better than me."

The young boy moves his body to the beat with his hips moving left and right and all around. Naoe seems mesmerized. Takaya moves his body like an exotic dancer that makes Naoe unbuttons his own shirt. As Takaya turns, he glances at Naoe. His soft bangs drapes to the right side of his face, giving him a sexy stance that his gaze pierces the boy to the core.

The way Naoe lays back on the couch, legs and arms open while he's holding his drink. Takaya is gettint turned on alright.

"Aw! It's so boring to dance alone, anyway." He comes to the couch and flops beside him. The man pours more of the drink for himself. Takaya is finishing his fill.

"Want any more?"  
" Can we get some of the real stuff? Sparkling wine taste like fruity root beer."  
"Fine.. I was getting a taste for it anyway." He gets up and grab some from the small bar table not far behind them.  
Naoe pours the wine in their glasses and sits back down. He watches Takaya puts the glass to his lips. The boy notices his gaze and puts his back on the table.

"What? Why are you looking at me...like that..?"  
"You look very attractive. I've never imagined to see you like that."  
"Naoe--"

Naoe's hand on Takaya's cheek and his fingers stroking his black sleek hair.

Silence...no music playing right now.

Then, a song with a mellow, sexy beat. The atmosphere changes...

Naoe draws closer to Takaya..

Takaya geets a little frightened.

Then their lips soflty touch. The man grabs his waist and draws him closer.

He kisses Takaya's neck.

Naoe's touch glides down to inside Takaya's skirt.

The young man wraps his arms around him, still locked in their kiss. Naoe's savoring, wet lips plants on his flesh. His cologne intoxicates Takaya's senses and feels Naoe unbuttons his silken blouse...

Then he lays him down..

_Everything is blood, crimson red. The lights dances slowly._

Naoe kisses and licks Takaya's flat bosom with his sweet, warm, wet tongue. His hands dig up his skirt to fondle behind him. Wet kisses from Naoe travels to the boy's navel.

Takaya can't think. His face flushes from his lover's touch.

He moans softly.

Naoe hikes the skirt up.

"Naoe..."

His lover slides up to him breathing heavingly. The smell of his breath filled with wine has Takaya's mind spinning...

_and ooohh, the cologne!  
_  
Naoe licks the wine residued lips. The lipstick and gloss are in his way of really enjoying kissing him, so he wipes it off.

"You taste better without it."

The two kiss once again this time, with abandon. Naoe moves his hand to Takaya's hump in his crotch. He turns his head with Takaya's bottom lip in between his teeth and lets it slides off.

"Takaya-san. You're wearing women's underwear?"  
"Yea. What of it?"

_Naoe gets up..  
grabs the wine bottle.._

and pours some on Takaya's chest ..  
to the dip on his stomach.

"Mmmhhhng!! Naoe you could of marinate me with it."  
"I'll be marinating you with something else."

Naoe tastes Takaya down the path where he poured the wine..

slowly and seductively.

Takaya moans and arches.

"Oh, Naoe. Don't stop."

_"Attention ladies and gentlemen: We are experiencing some technical difficulties.  
Our bad...okay, we're back on line!"_

The two get up sitting on the couch, fixing their clothes.

"Naoe..are you ready to go? This party isn't really worth it."  
"Yes. It is getting late. I can take you back to our room."

The couple walks downstairs.

When they get to the entrance, the music has a slow, sexy rhythm as Naoe comtemplates on what just happened a little while ago.

_The way Takaya responded to him,_

telling him not to stop.

_Naoe, for the first time..._

had Takaya under his spell.

End...


End file.
